memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kobali
Reversed... after what? quote: 'The Kobali form cannot be reversed because there is not enough original DNA present after the alteration to do this.' Reversed after what? this section makes little sense without any knowledge of the episode concerned. Please clarify, I don't have the knowledge myself! -- Bakabaka 17:00, 12 December 2006 (UTC) : Hi. I think it means reversed after the original lifeform's death. The Kobali take deceased (humanoid) lifeforms and alter their DNA permanently. --Cepstrum 11:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Revamping I think this article needs a thorough revamping. I'm going to start with small changes, such as removing speculation and correcting the POV. From there I hope either I or someone else gives it a vast rewrite. I'm going to edit offline, upload the changes, and try to perhaps preserve here things I removed/altered with explanations. Please respond here or on my talk page if you disagree. Thanks! (Bear with me: it'll be my first significant edit.) Thanks! --Cepstrum 15:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : I implemented the changes. These include changing to past tense, dividing it into sections, and adding more detail. Please feel free to let me know what you think. It's my first attempt at vastly changing an article. Please revert to the former version if you find it better. Thanks! --Cepstrum 11:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Please Help Reword this Terrible Phrase The article states, "Because this was their method of reproduction, the adoptive parents treated their new "child" with a similar love and compassion that often accompanied sexually-produced offspring." This seems to imply that adopted (human) children are less-beloved than biological offspring. As one who has two adopted siblings (one deceased), I think this is a terrible implication: from my own experience, I know my adopted siblings are loved equally much as their fellow bio-kids. What's worse is that *I* was the one who wrote that stupid phrase. If someone could change it to be less offensive yet still capture the meaning of how the Kobali loved their new "children" as their own, please do so! Thanks. --Cepstrum 12:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : I believe I've fixed it. It now reads "as much love and compassion .... and traditionally adoptive children." : --Cepstrum 17:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Reproduction method: similar to the Borg? Hi. One thing that's emphasized in the article is their "unique" method of reproduction and their "unique" ability to revive corpses. I wonder if it might be worth mentioning, however, that the Borg assimilate individuals (though living ones) in a way sonewhat similar to the Kobali method of "assimilating" corpses and remaking them in their image. Furthermore, the Borg, too, are able to use their technology to reverse the death process, just like the Kobali can. Onviously the Kobali are not morally equivalent to the Borg, but perhaps their reproduction (via assimilation) is not unique after all. Thoughts? --Cepstrum 13:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I added another section that contains solely background material mentioning the similarities (and differences) between Borg and Kobali reproduction/assimilation. I still believe the Kobali's method was unique, but we would be remiss not to point out some of the mechanistic similarities between the Borg's and Kobali's "assimilation" (both transformed individuals from a variety of species and remade them in their own image, albeit for vastly different reasons. --Cepstrum 14:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: i too have noticed those similarities.. and i cant help but think that there must be some linkage between these technologies... :: the kobali would only be using this method because of some catastrophe that left all of them sterile...as the borg would say..they adapted... but for whatever reason (prolly a simple lack of undamaged genetic material)..the reanimates were still sterile... :: the simplest possibility is that the kobali stole borg assimilation technology and reprogrammed it into an alternate means of reproduction...a more interesting (but less likely) scenario is the other way around... Adding "Continuity" section I added a brief continuity section in which I note Ballard had never been mentioned before her appearance to Voyager in her Kobali state. I made it as succinct as possible and directed those interested for more info to the article about Ballard. --Cepstrum 18:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :This is nothing personal, as I think what you've done with the article is great, but I've removed the background section that formerly was called continuity again. It's certainly succinct enough, but it's not at all relevant in this specific article. Ballard never being mentioned before is notable and interesting, but it has nothing to do whatsoever with the Kobali, or even her personal lie as a Kobali. In short, this is good info for Ballards page, or possibly the episode's page, but not for here. For further reference, here's the lifted section : ::In the episode , which contains the only canonical appearance (or mention) of the Kobali, the crew, and in particular Harry Kim, discuss Ballard as though she were a rather well-known member of the ship. The episode also states her friendship with Harry went back to their Academy days. She had not, however, appeared or been mentioned before she returned to Voyager in her Kobali form, and the mission in which she died had no reference before this. :Capricorn 18:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Similarity to Borg Queen I'm surprised it isn't mentioned at all, but don't this race's distinguishing markings bear a striking resemblance to those on the Borg Queen as she appeared in First Contact? Is there any mention of this in the episode/any related apocrypha? 11:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :To mention a "similarity" we would need evidence that there was a deliberate attempt to make such a similarity, or that the makeup was reused or whatever, to ensure it is not simply a coincidence.--31dot 11:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally, I don't see it. For one, they are missing the "ribbed" neck and their ears are completely different. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::the ears are a little different..but other than that..they do kind of look the same...borg drones also share the same pallid skin tone as the kobali...and none of this is to mention the eerie similarity of kobali reanimation technology to borg assimiliation...